The Sorceress’s Blunder
by Essence of Soup
Summary: Sakura grandmother, a sorceress who, after a misunderstanding, makes her granddaughter a much desired one… by any male OLDER then her!
1. A simple mistake

The Sorceress's Blunder

Disclaimer: Me don't own! Capice?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 1: A simple mistake

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sakura stared at her reflection. Pale flesh, hideous pink hair, bizarre green eyes, an unappealing figure and a too large forehead was what she saw.

Sakura was only twelve and still in the academy. She was at the top of her class when it came to brain smarts and genjutsu but not much when you saw her taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Iruka had once said she could be at the top in her class in that too if she wasn't so focused on Sasuke, which to the pink haired girl was unfathomable because come on! Who wouldn't think Sasuke-kun to be the greatest?

And she would win Sasuke-kun's heart!

But right now, Sakura stared at herself in disgust, hating how she looked. Why couldn't she be pretty like her mom? Her mother was gorgeous, with a generous figure that was perfectly proportioned, long white hair, stunning topaz eyes, a heart shaped face with milky complexion and a captivating personality.

It still boggled Sakura's mind how her mother who she had very little doubt could have any man she wanted (and she did mean ANY; she once heard her mother was sought by three Daimiyo's, two Kage's, a dozen prince's and several international clan heads) had chosen her father. Now don't get her wrong, Sakura was grateful they did get together, she would have never been born if they hadn't, but she honestly questioned her mother eyesight.

Her father, Haruno Taro was a bald headed man who was once in the ANBU's, 6'9 and was very well built. before she was born he had been captured and brutally tortured; he only had his right green eye left as the other had been completely ripped out leaving a gapping hole, one ear was chopped off, scars riddled his face as half of it had gotten infected at one point during his torture, horribly disfiguring him further, then they cut off four fingers before he was rescued.

Growing up with him Sakura had not known till she turned eight that her daddy hadn't always looked like that and for awhile didn't understand why kids her age would run screaming at the sight of him.

Sakura sighed. Love came in various forms no doubt; her parents were proof of that.

Tearing her eyes away from the unattractive girl in the mirror, Sakura decided on a walk. Maybe she could go by the training area and see Sasuke-kun!

…not that she knew his training regiment or anything…

She got two steps out her door when her mother called.

"Sakura sweetie! Your grandmother's will be here shortly and I'm going out for groceries and your father's going to be working late so can you keep her company?"

"Grandmother? She's into witchcraft or something right?"

Walking down the stairs Sakura looked at her mother, feeling agitated again that she hadn't inherited any of her goddess-like looks.

"She really is a sweet lady." Sakura's mother said in her angelic voice. It was not lost on Sakura that the white haired woman had evaded the question.

"Okay." Sakura said sulkily. She was going to miss Sasuke-kun!

"Thanks sugar!" and with that the beautiful woman left.

Sakura waited impatiently, pacing as she grumbled about not seeing Sasuke that evening.

After what felt like hours (when really it was only fifteen minutes) the doorbell rang.

Opening the door Sakura was greeted by a harlequin black and red dressed woman who by no right should be labeled 'granny'. The woman didn't look a day over thirty-five (though Sakura knew she was nearly sixty), long blonde hair with silver streaks in it, a lovely face with ruby colored eyes and a voluptuous body that rivaled her mother's.

Yes. Sakura reeeeeally hated her genetics right now.

_Why did I have to inherit my father's mother's physique and not my mother's? Heck, my grandmother's prettier then me!_

**Yeah... sucks to be you!** Inner deadpanned.

Sakura was then brought out of her miserable thoughts when she was glomped into a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura hun! Is Yoko home?" her exuberant granny said loudly.

"Hi grandma. No, mom's not home."

"Don't call me grandma! Call me Auntie Yuffie! And honey, why are you inside on a gorgeous day like to day? Come on hun, the day's ours! Let's make the most of it!"

Without getting a word in otherwise Sakura found herself dragged all over creation with her bombshell of a grandmother, sorely wishing to gouge out those men for looking at her grandmother like that.

Sakura hated to admit it, but the old lady was pretty fun, especially when she kept claiming she was her mother to ward off men's advances. Why hadn't Yuffie come by more? Oh yeah.

Bad things happened around her, usually because she got bored or was 'helping'.

After a couple of hours shopping, Sakura had all but forgotten her earlier misery, happy for the first time in a while.

It was now evening, shops were lighting up the area as people went about their lives, crowding the roads with happy chatter.

Sakura smiled happily as she and Yuffie walked towards her home, having bought lots of cute outfits.

That was until she saw her crush.

Sakura ducked behind a corner, peeking out to watch her crush as he read a scroll on a bench next to a BBQ chicken stand in the crowded area, waiting for his chicken to finish.

Yuffie stared at her granddaughter, mildly puzzled as to why the girl was looking around the corner with a blush on her face. Peeking around the opposite corner of Sakura, Yuffie's angle of view kept her from seeing Sasuke.

All she saw was a shinobi roughly in his late twenties, wearing an interrogator trench coat, a bandana with the Konoha emblem on it and scars on his face, making him a scary looking fellow.

Yuffie's eyes widened. An ANBU Interrogation specialist!

Putting the incomplete essentials of this equation together, Yuffie jumped to an absolutely wrong assumption.

Chuckling Yuffie smiled lovingly at the still blushing Sakura.

_My grandbaby's growing up! Already she is in love! And with an ANBU too! Ah, the woman of my family and older ANBU men. First my mother, then me, and Yoko. Now Sakura has fallen into the trend._

Then Yuffie frowned slightly. Sakura was at least fifteen years that man's junior! Granted, Yuffie's husband had been nearly twenty years older then her but that hardly seemed fair to Sakura!

Well, Sakura was still young, maybe she would fall for someone else? Obviously the girl's taste was in older and accomplished men if the ANBU was anything to go by so she'd be looking for those kind of men.

Smiling to herself, Yuffie quietly chanted. Ancient spells all but forgotten weaved and twisted as they came to life, growing stronger by the second. Then the spell engulfed the unsuspecting girl.

Sakura sneezed, wondering for a moment if she caught something but dismissed it.

"Sakura hun," Yuffie said brightly, "we need to get home."

Sakura reluctantly went after shooting a longing stare. The two chattered happily, Sakura feeling as though her day was complete now that she had seen her beloved Sasuke-kun, and Yuffie because she thought she had solved all of her granddaughter's guy problems.

On the way home, Sakura noticed that there was more men looking at them then before but shrugged it off; they were probably checking her grandma out again.

Yuffie grinned.

That night would be the last night in a long time that Sakura would sleep peacefully.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

New story! Hope you like it, though I'm not sure I should keep it. It's kinda sucky in my option.

Right now I'm suffering writer's block, so my other story Past Transactions may take awhile to update.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Enjoy!


	2. Crash

The Sorceress's Blunder

Rated T for swearing and future amoral evils

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

Sakura grandmother, a sorceress who, after a misunderstanding, makes her granddaughter a much desired one… by any male OLDER then her!

* * *

Chapter 2: Crash

* * *

It was early morning when Sakura was kicked out of her bed. Literally.

"Rise and shine sugar!" her mother's voice said from above her.

Glaring upwards, Sakura murmured a 'good morning' at the early bird of her family.

"Don't look at me like that." Yoko pouted. "After all you want to be there early! Who knows, maybe that boy your chasing will be there as well as some girl."

That caused Sakura to spring up, rushing around her room to find an outfit to make herself pretty, missing the smirk on Yoko's face. In record time Sakura ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She had enough time to eat something before going off to see her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to see both her grandmother and father at the table, conversing happily.

"Papa!" Sakura squealed, as she pounced the man. Taro grinned (a macabre sight that gave nightmares for months to any other soul) standing up with the girl in arms, twirling her around. Sakura laughed merrily as Yoko and Yuffie looked on.

"So how's my blossom? You're a ninja yet?" He said with enthusiasm, his voice raspy, sounding like a rusty door grinding against its hinges.

"Papa, I still have three months before I graduate! You shouldn't worry so much any way, because I'll pass!"

Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, two Inners, one in the youngest person there and the other in the only male present, pump their arms in the air yelling,

**-DAMN STRAIGHT I AM! -** Came from Inner Sakura,

'**DAMN STRAIGHT SHE IS!' **Came from Inner Taro.

Most people had no idea about the heredity schizophrenia of the Haruno kin's and quite frankly the family kept it that way. Ninja's became crazy enough from their jobs, adding having mental disorders _before_ your career was begging for trouble.

Sakura smiled as she was set down before she snatched a toast as she headed for the door.

"Aren't you going to eat more dear?" Yuffie said.

"Can't grandma, gotta get to the academy. Bye Mom, Daddy!" And with that the pink haired girl ran out the door.

_Going to see Sasuke-kun! Going to see Sasuke-kun!_ Was Sakura's mantra as she ran to the academy, ignoring everyone else on the road. Had Sakura been the more astute ninja she was suppose to be she would of notice the looks she kept getting, namely from older men.

Though she did stop and stare at a guy who just got slapped by his girlfriend who was yelling at him for being a sick pervert for staring at little girl's in such a way but shrugged it off as a couple fighting.

Still watching the feuding couple Sakura walked on, the mantra resuming.

_Going to see Sasuke-kun! Going to see Sasuke-kun! Going to see Sasuke-kun! Going to see Sasuke-kun! Going to see--_

**WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!** Inner yelled.

_What? I'm just excited!_

**And annoying! Yes, I'm happy we're going to see Sasuke-kun, but quit thinking it over and over! Yeesh! No wonder he doesn't like us!**

_Sasuke-kun does too like us!_

**About as much as the bubonic plague maybe.**

_Shut up! He not like that!_

**How would you know? He's not a very talkative guy.**

_He's just shy!_

**No, he's cold and indifferent. **

_I thought you loved Sasuke-kun!_

**Not love, **_**like**_**. As in I have a crush, though if your any indication, I reeeeally hope it ends soon.**

_But you're me! Meaning you do love him since I love him and we have loved him since we were nine!_

**YOU the forefront mind and outer mask think its 'true love', but I, your subconscious and reasonable mind KNOW it's just a crush. You just won't admit it.**

_Humph. You're just jealous because I can be with him and you can't._

**You just said we are the same, meaning I spend just as much time as you do with him. Meaning the only time we do spend with him is in class and when you stalk him.**

_I DO NOT STALK SASUKE-KUN! How could you-- OOF! _Sakura, who had not been watching were she was going ran right into someone, causing both to fall.

**How embarrassing, and we're suppose to be a ninja? Disgraceful.** Inner stated.

_Inner, shut up._ Sakura snapped at her other self before looking at who she crashed into. She had landed on someone's back, possibly a girl. The person had long brown hair tied at the end and wore an off white jacket and shorts.

A very angry, very male voice spoke from under her.

"Get. Off. Now."

Sakura scrambled off, turning red from embarrassment as she stood a short but respectful distanced from the guy she crashed into.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Sakura said in a rush.

The boy stood and turned to her as he readjusted his headband, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Hyuuga eyes.

_Oh dear god, just kill me now. I just pissed off a Hyuuga!_

**Smooth. Nice knowing ya!** Inner said before fleeing to the farthest depth of their mind.

_Traitor!_

"I'm-I'm r-really sorry. I should have paid better attention to my surroundings." Sakura said as she stood, bowing respectfully at the slightly older boy.

For a moment the two just stood like that and Sakura began to wonder if he was contemplating killing her for this offense.

Then he moved forward till he was in front of her, making Sakura brace herself.

_Here it comes!_ She thought franticly, shutting her eyes tightly.

A hand gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look up.

The Hyuuga boy was smiling kindly, an odd gleam in his lavender eyes.

"Don't apologize. I'm just as much to blame."

Sakura blinked as a slow unsure smile spread across her face, not expecting the boy to have said anything kind. Hyuuga's as a rule normally were never nice and had a tendency to make people feel like dirt as they verbally lashed at you (the only exception she knew of was Hinata, and that girl was as sweet as they come).

Removing his hand the boy looked her over as he said, "You're not hurt are you? We did tumble pretty hard."

**Well what do you know, there are other Hyuuga's who don't have a stick wedged up their ass.** Inner mused.

_Why are you back?_

**Because white eyes here is not trying to kill us. Though he IS kinda hot.**

_Inner! How could you say that?! What about Sasuke-kun?!_

**Sakura, I like keeping an open mind, after all there's a pretty good chance Sasuke-kun will never return our feelings. There are other fish in the sea. Look alive! Hyuuga talkin'!**

"Miss? Are you hurt?" The Hyuuga boy said, concern showing through.

Sakura gave a small smile. "No, I'm fine. But I do need to get to the academy soon."

The boy smiled again. Sakura almost hated to admit to herself that it was a very lovely smile.

"Oh you're in the Academy? It's a bit early for class though isn't it?"

_Crap! What do I tell him?_

**You're a neurotic fangirl and you're hoping to see your obsession there alone so you can with any luck ravage him?**

_Inner!_

**Just tell him you wanted to be there early so that you could hopefully find a teacher to answer some trivia's or something.**

"Well I guess I am but usually there's a teacher there and I like asking questions because, well, I want to be an excellent ninja and information is crucial to any mission."

"Well, why don't I walk you to the academy? It's not far from here."

**Why not? Maybe he can give you some pointer on stealth so that you can spy on Sasuke-kun more.** Inner said audaciously, wiggling her mental eyebrows up and down.

_Inner. Shut up._

Sakura gave the older boy a bright smile. "Sure! I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

The older boy stared for a minute before replying, "Hyuuga Neji."

_Hyuuga Neji? Where have I heard that name before?_

The two walked, Neji giving her that strange gleamed look before asking, "So where are you in the academy status?"

Sakura grinned. "I'm actually one of the best! Well academically wise, anyway. My taijutsu and ninjutsu are lacking." She said that last part a bit quieter, not really all that happy with it.

**Lacking? Try non-existent!**

Sakura choose to ignore Inner.

"Really?" He said surprised. "My teammate was also the top of her class."

"Oh? And where were you?"

The boy chuckled. "I was the Top Rookie."

_That's were I heard his name before! Some of the older girls in the class before us had gushed about him and how hot he was!_

**Well they got the hot part right.**

_Yes, he is handsome but he's no Uchiha Sasuke._

**Your absolutely right. Neji's way cuter.**

_Inner!_

**I know I know; Inner shut up and all that rot. Yeesh, can't blame a girl for admiring the goods.**

Neji proved to be a delightful conversationalist as he politely asks about her hobbies, and then her age. Sakura was rather surprised he'd want to know that kind of stuff.

**Correct me if I'm wrong but is he flirting with us**? Inner said as she warily looked at the Genin next to them.

_I doubt it, guys aren't really interested in us._ Sakura mentally replied rather glumly.

**Then why is he eyeing us like we're a piece of meat?**

_He's not! For all we know, the Hyuuga's naturally look that way when their not ridiculing others!_

**How do you explain Hinata then, huh?**

_Have you ever seen that girl looking anyone in the eye?_

**True.**

Soon the two unlikely companions were at the academy.

Smiling Sakura gave a short bow. "Thank you Hyuuga-san, and I am sorry about crashing into you earlier."

Neji waved her off. "Don't worry yourself on that Haruno-san. Accidents happen."

Sakura smiled. She had never met a nicer guy! Now if only Sasuke-kun was this charming!

**Holy crap! Are you dissing Sasuke-kun?!** Inner yelled, completely shocked.

_No! it's just that Hyuuga-san is a gentleman! No harm in admiring certain traits in people! _

"Well thank you again. Maybe we'll see each other again." She said brightly.

"I'd like that. Goodbye Haruno-san." Neji said with a warm smile, though Sakura was getting a little worried about that strange gleam in his eyes.

**Um Sakura? I know we're early but could you go in now? Neji looks like he's about to jump us.**

_No he's not. He probably thinks we're annoying like everyone else, but doesn't want to be rude._

**Yeah. sure, why not? Just get in there, he's freaking me out.**

And with that Sakura smiled once more and walk in.

* * *

Neji was angry. No down right seething and ready to beat something bloody.

He had been on his way to meet up with his team when he heard an angry woman threaten to castrate her boyfriend for having a Lolita complex, and like others around him had stopped to stare at the sight.

He had sensed a person coming towards him but had assumed the person was competent enough to go around him.

The fact he was now kissing concrete with said person he sensed on his back proved otherwise.

In all honesty he was more angry at himself for not getting out of the way then anything else, after all he was suppose to be a prodigy, yet he hadn't been able to avoid a dumb person like some green horned academy student.

Now though he was getting angry at the fact it's been five minutes and the person had yet to move.

"Get. Off. Now." He said, each word laced with venom. A startled gasp was heard, telling him the one who crashed into him was female and soon she was off as he heard her scrambled a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" She said in a rush, sounding embarrassed.

_Obviously._ He thought sarcastically. Getting up the young Genin fixed his apparel before turning with a glare, intent on verbally ripping her a new one.

All thoughts of vengeance disappeared upon seeing her.

She was a little younger then him, with milky completion, large viridian doe like eyes and gentle pink locks that framed her heart shaped face that had a pink blush, making her look younger then she probably was in an adorable way.

Neji was for the first time he could remember struck speechless as an irrational desire to hold her came up but he pushed it down. She was beautiful.

Her eyes widen comically when she saw him and did a low bow as she stuttered, "I'm-I'm r-really sorry. I should have paid better attention to my surroundings."

Neji smiled slightly even though she didn't see it. How precious! Usually he couldn't stand it when people stuttered (it reminded him of a certain weakling of an heiress) but he found it endearing in this girl.

Walking up to her Neji was about to embrace her when he mentally slapped himself.

_What wrong with me? I should not be trying to be so bold with a total stranger! _Neji chided himself, shock by his own audacity. Where the heck had those urges come from?

Neji grasped her chin, surprised by his own gentleness. Large striking green eyes stared up at him, looking back at him timidly.

_Such lovely eyes._ He mused as he smiled at the young girl.

"Don't apologize. I'm just as much to blame." He said smoothly, amazed at the softness of her skin. Were all girls this soft?

Her eyes showed unsaid apprehension even as she smiled politely back at him.

She appeared a bit nervous about being touched so reluctantly he removed his hand and opted to let his eyes roam over her body. She was petite, a little bit too thin but not overly, and wore a red dress that wasn't really practical but looked oddly good on her.

Knowing he couldn't stare at her without reason, he innocently asked, "You're not hurt are you? We did tumble pretty hard."

The girl stared at him for a moment before frowning, as though she was having an argument with herself.

"Miss? Are you hurt?" Neji tried again, surprising himself again with his sudden development of compassion as he felt worried that maybe she hit her head or something.

The girl shyly smiled. "No, I'm fine. But I do need to get to the academy soon."

Neji perked at this. So she was a student? Could of fooled him, but then again maybe she wanted people underestimate her; that would be a clever trick as it would surely give her an advantage in battle.

"Oh you're in the Academy? It's a bit early for class though isn't it?" About an hour and a half early.

The girl shrugged. "Well I guess I am but usually there's a teacher there and I like asking questions because, well, I want to be an excellent ninja and information is crucial to any mission."

_Hmm, smart and pretty._

"Well, why don't I walk you to the academy? It's not far from here." Neji knew she probably didn't need an escort but right now he just wanted to be with her, as odd as that sounds.

The girl smiled radiantly, causing an odd sensation in Neji's gut as it flipped and flopped.

"Sure! I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

_Haruno Sakura. Cherry blossom of springtime. Perfect. _

"Hyuuga Neji."

As the two walked, Neji looked over at her, greatly appreciating the sight next to him. It made him want to embrace her as closely as humanly possible--

_What's wrong with you?! You just met this girl!_ He mentally bashed himself.

_Think of something else! There are plenty of things you can discuss! _Neji's more practical side commanded. Looking her in the eye (to prevent his all seeing eyes from wondering) the Hyuuga prodigy inquired, "So where are you in the academy status?"

Sakura grinned, causing his heart to speed up.

"I'm actually one of the best! Well academically wise, anyway. My taijutsu and ninjutsu are lacking." She finished a bit quieter, as though she wasn't happy with that.

_Striving for perfection huh? Well that shouldn't be too hard for you, you're already perfect_. Neji's train of thought derailed right there as his more sensible side broke through.

_WHERE THE (BEEP) DID THAT COME FROM?!?_ He thought, sounding horrified as though he had done something appalling.

"Really?" He, forcing himself to stay on topic. "My teammate was also the top of her class."

"Oh? And where were you?" She asked, tilting her head in an adorable manner.

The Hyuuga chuckled. God she was cute. "I was the Top Rookie."

The girl smiled, once more causing his inside to turn to mush.

_Pick another topic! _

"So what do you do for fun Haruno-san?" _Since when had I held an interest in other people's hobbies? _He wondered as he got a little closer to the girl.

"Not much to tell really. I like studying, and memorizing things."

_Useful skills._ He mused. "What's your age?" He said suddenly, he's saner side wondering why he cared over something insignificant.

"I'm twelve."

"Hmm, you're a year younger then I am. Though most girls aren't as refined looking as you." He smiled, once more looking her over as an unfamiliar smile filtered its way onto his face.

She looked absolutely delectable as the wind carried her soft locks around her, like some pastel pink hallo as her bright emerald orbs captured the sun within them, giving them an divine glow to them as she turned to look at him, her lush pink lips begging to be kissed--

Had his common sense been a person, he would have been sent flying through the nearest wall as it slapped him across the face, screaming at him for being a cad for even thinking of a girl he only known for about fifteen minutes in such a way.

Seriously, kiss her? What was wrong with him?!

The young girl next to him was being nothing less then friendly towards him with no ulterior motive and hadn't once tried to hit on him, and here he contempleted to throw himself at her that would surely scar her off and label him a creepy perv.

_Breath. In, out, in, out._

Mercifully the academy loomed ahead. Neji had never been so happy to see the learning institute again.

Smiling Sakura gave a short bow. "Thank you Hyuuga-san, and I am sorry about crashing into you earlier."

"Don't worry yourself on that Haruno-san. Accidents happen." _And sometimes you benefit from them._

"Well thank you again. Maybe we'll see each other again." She said brightly.

"I'd like that. Goodbye Haruno-san." Neji said with a warm smile, trying not to stare too long as she held her arms held behind her back in a playful manner as her petite body leaned forward, temping him to grab her, pressing her as close as physically possible as he kiss her senseless--

_STOP!_

With the more rational side yelling common sense at him, Neji forcibly restrained himself from doing such things and was glad he did. With one final nod the young girl disappeared into the building.

Neji stood there for a moment, trying to figure out why he had felt the irrational need to touch her and why he felt sad at her leaving him.

Turning Neji slowly made his way to where his team was meeting, his thoughts clouded by the strange morning encounter.

Why had he felt that way? Had the girl somehow managed to hit him with a jutsu and he wasn't aware of it? No that couldn't be it, he was good at reading people and that girl had been a open book.

Why had he fantasized about her attractiveness or exotic appearance, and her perfect gem like eyes?

Neji shook his head roughly. He was NOT about to fantasies about a girl he hadn't even known existed till nearly half an hour ago.

By the time he got to the meeting area he was no closer at solving this puzzle.

"Neji! My rival! Your late!" Lee yelled, pointing dramaticly at him.

Really? _He_ of all people was late? Damn, he had spent too much time thinking about her.

"Neji why were you late?" The sanest member of his team asked, the weapons mistress tilting her head. Tenten knew the Hyuuga prodigy was a fickler for punctuality.

Neji was not about to tell them he had been late because he had walked a girl to her class and then had wasted time analyzing it. It would get Gai starting on another one of his 'Springtime of Youth is Bursting with Love' speeches again. So with a shrug the boy replied, "I had found a kitten that had bumped into me, so I made sure it got to where it needed to go." It wasn't a lie, he just used metaphors.

Tenten didn't look convince, Lee was going on about how youthful Neji had been about being kind to a cat, but Gai had fixed him with a worried look. Neji really didn't pay attention as he stared at Tenten pink shirt, the image of Sakura coming unbidden to him. what was going on with him?

"Neji you look distracted." Gai said slowly, as though he was afraid of Neji's reply to that simple statement.

Turning towards his sensei, Neji said, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Gai paled considerably at this, looking as though his worse fear had been confirmed. The man suddenly yelled out in panic, causing the three student's to jump.

"NOOOO! NEJI YOU'VE BEEN SEDUCED BY THE DARK SIDE! LEE! INTERVENTION!" The green spandex man yelled, rushing at the Hyuuga like some mad bull. Survival instinct kicking in, Neji was soon running from his crazed teacher and teammate.

"KAKASHI HAS TAINTED YOU NEJI! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SAVE YOU FROM MY RIVAL'S COOL HIP INFLUENCE! FASTER LEE!!"

"FOR THE POWER OF YOOOOOUTH!!"

Neji spent the remainder of that morning running from the screaming duo, silently blaming a certain pink haired girl for being so interesting as to distract him.

* * *

And chapter two is here! Hope you like it! I had fun writing this!

I really can't stand pre-Shippuden Sakura, as her obsession with Sasuke and over all uselessness ticked me off. That's why I wrote this. I'm planning on giving her a personality make over. She's still going to be Sasuke obsessed for a few more chapters but soon she'll be out of it and working on getting stronger.

Hope you like it!

Next chapter!

Sakura begins to notice the attention and Grandma's spell proves to be a curse as Sakura start's to figure out what's happing to her!

Please review!

EoS


End file.
